


The Field

by somuchcloser



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somuchcloser/pseuds/somuchcloser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Field

The tall grass is speaking in whispers. She grabs a handful of dandelion, and the seeds just float.

He kisses her. Laying down they are invisible. The tall grass is speaking in whispers. She keeps her ears and her shoulders to the ground. 

The smell of summer. The arch of a back. Fingers slick, wet, and warm. 

She keeps quiet. She pulls him in. The tall grass sways. 

He is oh so careful.

After, they tangle hands and legs. Suntan lotion coconut skin, slick with sweat. 

The tall grass is speaking in whispers. She breathes it in and out, listening.


End file.
